Rockydog
Rockydog (Rocky) is an avatar, map, and animation content creator in VRChat. He holds 2 VRC personas, C3PO (From Star Wars) and Zaka (The current Lanseal Headmaster in the Gallian Militia.) History & Biography Rockydog started playing VRChat in early December 2017 originally after watching Pokelawls VRC streams. Usually wearing either Maui or Kung Fu Panda from Big Al's Avatar world, Rocky spent his time visiting random public hub worlds in search of adventures. Soon after starting playing, Rocky wished to create his own avatar to start creating VRC content. At this time, deviantart was foreign to Rockydog and sketchfab was his only option searching for 3D models. Unable to locate a Kung Fu Panda avatar, Rocky choose to use C3PO as his base model. His first few iterations of C3PO custom models were absolutely scuffed, but in January he created the model he still uses to this day. "Tropical C3PO" was the name given to Rockydog's tourist themed C3PO creation and gave birth to his backstory. Tropical C3PO was always searching for Luke Skywalker after he had defeated Darth Vader in Episode VI of Star Wars. C3PO became a sith lord and started the construction of his Death Star. C3PO worked long hard hours at the death star 7 days a week, and he decided he needed to take a vacation. Around May of 2017, the construction was complete with C3PO still on vacation. He still commands the death star to destroy planets when necessary, but he remains on vacation for an unknown amount of time. Rocky has made many avatars using C3PO as a base. Some notable mentions include; Female C3PO, Old Gregg C3PO, Ricardo Milos C3PO, Love Train C3PO, Realistic C3PO, Zoro C3PO, Nyan Cat C3PO, Deathstar Animation C3PO, G3PO, Boxing C3PO, Jack Sparrow C3PO, Ram Ranch C3PO, Gaara C3PO, Halloween Animation C3PO, Santa C3PO, Police C3PO, Thot Slayer C3PO, Easter C3PO, and Mountain C3PO. He continues to make new C3PO models and enjoys showing them in public worlds. Rocky has also created several VRC worlds. His most popular world is called "Climbing Carnival" featuring a large rock taking hours to climb. Other maps include; Hidden Sand Village, Rocky's Sportsball Federation, Animation Display World, Gallian Meeting Office, Gallian Militia: Camp, Gallian Militia: Gallian Magnus, Valkyrie Hall, Bruhl, Rockys Avatars, and One Piece Avatar Island. Rockydog has invested much of his time into a group called Principality of Gallia (Gallian Militia), which he joined in around September of 2018. In the past, upon joining the Gallian Militia, new members must choose a character to sole identity. Rocky was able to choose C3PO as an exception to picking a Valkyria Chronicles character due to his singular use of this character. Eventually, Rocky took "Zaka", from the series Valkyria Chronicles, as his officlal Gallian Militia character. At his highest point in the Gallian Militia, Rocky led the research and development "Squad 9" as their Lieutenant. Rockydog has created some content for the group as well; The headswap uniform database, all squad scarf retextures, squad 422 and 420 uniform retextures, various Valkyrie Cronicles maps, the Lanseal Academy, the VC4 weapons database, the Centurion Crew uniform retextures, the skirt uniform headswap base variation, Commissioned Officer training, and around 100 free headswaps for new Gallian Militia members. Rocky currently holds the rank of Lanseal Headmaster with an administrative role in the group. Trivia *Rocky's first friend on VRC was the youtuber Callum's Corner who he found in a public hub roleplaying as his character. *Entrias was an early shitposting partner to Rocky, where he met Kyu_u. *Rockydog first learned about VRChat in September 2017 after the video "Cockblocked in VR" featuring Pokelawls and EvolvedAnt was released. Rocky recently met EvolvedAnt via his friend Warner. *VRChat Devs featured Rocky's Halloween update to his Climbing Carnival map in the 2019 Spookality Event. *Rocky created the map Bruhl for Gallian Militia members to pick and design a house to upload into the map as a Militia "Home" world. *Rockydog demoted himself from acting Squad 9 Lieutenant to give to Pappy-Hal before taking the role of Headmaster. *Although Tropical C3PO was Rocky's 3rd model made, that is still his main VRC avatar. Gallery VRChat_1920x1080_2019-04-11_21-29-20.068.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-07-29_18-30-19.319.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-10-29_23-48-43.583.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-19_23-12-10.908.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-02-27 12-04-08.154.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-03-24_21-41-40.494.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-04-17_19-12-43.829.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-04-24_20-22-00.016.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-06-10_22-54-02.985.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-06-14_17-23-29.087.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-06-24_23-53-42.865.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-07-14_22-24-07.864.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-07-26_19-36-51.408.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-07-31_22-28-27.239.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-08-19_18-52-24.922.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-11-09_18-31-03.398.png RockyClimbWinter.jpg Category:People Category:Robots Category:Characters